A Losing Battle
by LoremIpsum
Summary: ... over a chair? An actual deleted scene from BOS.


A Losing Battle

A/N: So I rented the Blu-Ray version of Book of Secrets for the second time. This scene was so cute I had to write it, plus I don't think too many people have seen this deleted scene because it's only for the blu-ray for some annoying reason. **SO ONCE AGAIN, ALL THE DIALOUGE IS EXLUSIVELY FROM THE FILM.** Enjoy ;)

BENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBEN

"…Had Thomas not burned the legendary missing pages from the Booth diary, the killers may have found a vast treasure of gold, and the Union may have lost the Civil War. Thank you." Ben closed his speech and smiled at the round of enthusiastic applause. It was a welcome relief from the being laughed right out of auditoriums when he proposed his theories on the Templar Treasure. Now his family was no longer shunned and thought of as a bunch of loonies. Here he was, giving a speech at the Civilian Heroes conference for his great great grandfather.

Dr. Nichols walked onto the stage clapping along with the crowd. "At this time we'd like to open with questions from the audience," he announced. Ben scanned the crowd and pointed to man sitting in the middle.

"Yes sir?" Ben asked.

"Uh, did Charles Gates ever come forward…" A ringing sound suddenly shrilled from Ben's pocket. "…with information after Lincoln was assassinated?"

"I beg your pardon…" Ben laughed, glancing at his traitorous phone's screen, and elicited chuckles from the assembled crowd. Ben held back a grimace at the caller ID. Then he cleared his throat.

"I know someone who can answer that far better than I, my father Patrick Gates." Ben gestured to his father sitting proudly in the front row. "Without his passion for history, none of this would have been discovered. Dad could you please come up?"

The crowd applauded once again and Patrick walked on stage, toward the podium. He shot Ben a questioning look. Ben responded with an _I'll tell you later _look.

Hurrying out of the auditorium, Ben picked up his cell phone. The call-back number was from home. He fumed. He had explicitedly stated he was going to be at a conference and did not need interruptions.

"Hello? What's going on?" Ben asked testily, once the other line picked up.  "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Gates… " came the voice of one of the movers. "The lady of the house is here, sitting in the chair that you told us to move. She won't let us take it.

Meanwhile, back at the former Gates Manor, Abigail was doing just that. She sat stubbornly on the chair Indian-style, arms crossed over her chest. The exasperated moving man had finally given up trying to convince her to get off and called her ex-boyfriend.

"That's because it's not his," Abigail huffed.

"Which chair?" Ben asked from the other line, although he could easily guess. He was moving out of his own house! Wasn't that good enough for her?

"I don't know…" the mover said. "The ugly one?"

"Now you tell him it's the Queen Ann and it's mine!" Abigail shouted. She was not about to have _her _antique chair be called ugly!

"She said that it's the Queen Ann-" The mover began.

"I heard." Ben interrupted before he could finish. "But I found it."

The mover turned back to Abigail.

"He found it!"

"But I painstakingly restored it!" Abigail retorted.

"Tell her I liked it the way it was!" Ben snapped, not about to let Abigail have the upper hand in this squabble.

"He liked it the way it was," the mover relayed to Abigail.

"It didn't have a seat cushion!"

"Yeah! It didn't even have a-" The mover stopped and sighed. "Look maybe you two should talk to each other."

"Love to!" Ben shouted.   

"No!" Abigail yelled.

"Mr. Gates, " the mover sighed into the phone. "I need to get back to work. As long as the lady's on the chair, the chair stays."

Before Ben could say anything else the phone was clicked off. Ben sighed and ran a hand over his face. At least he still had the Boston Tea Tables.

ABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBY

A/N: But of course he "gives" those away to her as well :P Now we know why Ben shouts about the Queen Ann chair to Abigail at Buckingham palace.


End file.
